Kiyoshi, Kono Yoru
by RetzTourmaline
Summary: Merry Christmas, everyone. Nichi hates the holidays. Noticing this, Gingka and Kenta go to the one person who might know why, Paika. Upon finding the reason behind Nichi's hatred, Gingka has the perfect gift for Nichi. Will this change Nichi's view on the holidays? Sucky summary.. oh well.


**I've been wanting to do a Christmas special for a while.. So.. Here it is. **

**Oh, this is set after Shogun Steel.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC ..**

* * *

><p>Feather-like snow fell gently across the city. Brown winter boots pressed against the snow. Nichi let out a frosty breath as she walked on the sidewalk. She buried her face in her red scarf as she tried to drown out the sound of Christmas carols. 'What's so great about Christmas anyway...?' she thought bitterly. She mildly cursed in her mind as tears pricked her navy eyes. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her forest green coat.<p>

"Nichi! Hey Nichi!" a familiar voice called.

The petite girl blinked and gazed behind her as a certain red-head came running over.

"Hn? What is it, Gingka?" she asked.

"How've you been? We haven't seen you since the tournament." Gingka said.

Nichi looked away and shrugged. Gingka's eyes widened as he saw a few tears slide down Nichi's cheeks.

"I've been fine. Just.. fine.." she mumbled before walking off.

Gingka blinked in confusion at Nichi's retreating form.

"Merry... Christmas." he muttered with a frown.

With one last look, Gingka turned and headed for the B-Pit. Once he arrived, he opened the doors.

"Gingka, welcome back."

The Pegasus blader looked to see his newly wife wrapping a present. He smiled.

"Hi, Madoka." he said.

Madoka smiled as Gingka walked over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking over, the two spotted Kenta smirking at them.

"Well that wa-"

"Shut up, Kenta.." Gingka interrupted with a slight blush.

Kenta laughed lightly as Madoka smiled at the two. She then left to make some hot chocolate. Gingka's face then became serious, causing Kenta to stop laughing.

"What is it?" Kenta asked.

Gingka sighed and sat down in a chair.

"I ran into Nichi not too long ago.." he said.

Kenta's eyes widened before he took a seat.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?" he asked.

Gingka ran a hand over his face. He looked at Kenta with honest eyes.

"She was not in the best mood.." he told the younger.

Kenta frowned.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Nichi's always in a bad mood during the holidays." Gingka added in a thoughtful tone.

Kenta nodded.

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Kenta responded. "Why do you think that is?"

Gingka shrugged.

"Not sure, but I know someone who might." he said.

As Kenta opened his mouth to respond, Madoka returned with three cups of hot chocolate.

"Who might what?" she asked.

Gingka and Kenta then began to explain.

* * *

><p>Nichi sighed as the cold air continuously struck her face.<p>

"I suppose I should finish my Christmas shopping.." he said, saying Christmas in a hateful tone.

Walking toward the mall, she closed her eyes as memories began to resurface.

"_Merry Christmas, mommy!" five year old Nichi exclaimed._

_A woman with long white hair and teal eyes chuckled, taking the poorly wrapped gift from her young daughter._

"_Thank you, my dear Nichi." the woman, Nanako, said._

_Nichi giggled, gripping her stuffed teddy bear. She rocked back and forth as she watched her mother open the gift._

"_Oh Nichi.. I love it!" Nanako exclaimed, gazing upon the hand made seashell necklace._

_Navy eyes brightened._

"_Really?! I tried extra hard!" Nichi said excitedly._

_Nanako smiled softly at her daughter before putting the necklace on._

"_I love it." she said._

_Nichi smiled._

"_I love you mommy." she said._

_Nanako's tired eyes grew soft as she kissed Nichi's head._

"_And I love you, my sweet."_

A few tears slipped down Nichi's cheeks as she took in a shaky breath.

_Nichi stared at a grave. She gazed up at a man with wild white hair and puffy teal eyes. The man glanced back down at her. His eyes grew sad before he reached down and took Nichi in his arms._

"_Uncle..." Nichi whimpered._

_The man, Jun, looked at his niece, feeling his heart break._

"_W-Why did she have to die on Christmas..? We're supposed to be together.." Nichi whimpered as thick tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks._

_Jun hugged Nichi tightly to his chest and stroked her hair as she sobbed willingly._

"_I don't know, little one.. I don't know.." he whispered._

_He turned and carried his niece away. Pausing, he gazed back at the grave before leaving._

_**In loving memory of,**_

_**Nanako Hattori**_

_**A wife, A mother, A treasure**_

* * *

><p>"So, what can I do for you both?"<p>

"Paika, you've known Nichi more than any of us.." Gingka said.

The teen, Paika, nodded.

"Right."

"So why does Nichi hate Christmas?" Kenta asked.

Paika widened his scarlet eyes before sighing. He ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"That's not something I should talk about.." the seventeen year old said.

"Please Paika. We're worried.." Gingka pleaded.

Gazing at their eyes, Paika noticed nothing but pure sincerity and concern. He nodded before taking a deep breath.

"It took a while for Nichi to tell me, but she did eventually." he said. "When Nichi was three, her mother grew sick. And I mean _sick._ Due to her young age, Nichi didn't think much of it. She told me that over time, she'd notice that her mother would play with her less and become more tired often. Two years later, on Christmas day, Nichi's mother passed on."

Gingka and Kenta gasped. Paika shook his head.

"That's not all." he added. "After that, it was just her and her uncle. Only about a year later, on Christmas Eve, her uncle died in a car accident."

Kenta's eyes watered as Gingka bowed his head. Paika let out a shaky sigh.

"But.. what about her father?" Kenta asked.

"Her father.." Paika sighed. "Her father died before she was born."

Paika narrowed his eyes, the scarlet orbs slightly growing brighter.

"Her siblings blamed the deaths on her and completely abandoned her. Those guys would rather drop dead then have anything to do with Nichi." he snarled.

Calmin down, Paika sighed.

"She hates the holidays because she lost her family at that time of year."

As Kenta and Paika continued to talk, Gingka stared at his lap. 'Oh Nichi..'

* * *

><p>Nichi stared at a shattered photo of her mother Droplets of tears splashed on the smiling face. Nichi let out a shaky breath before she began singing,<p>

"_Silent night, Holy night  
>All is calm, all is bright<br>Round yon virgin, mother and child  
>Holy infant, tender and mild<br>Sleep in heavenly peace,  
>Sleep in heavenly peace."<em>

A whimper escaped her lips as she finished. Letting out a sob, she hugged the photo to her heart. She gasped and gazed at the time.

_7:05_

"Oh no! I'm late for Madoka's Christmas party!" she exclaimed.

Gathering up the gifts, Nichi bolted out of the orphanage and toward the B-Pit. Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Ryo, and everyone else were there by the time Nichi arrived.

"Hey! You made it!" Zero exclaimed.

Nichi nodded silently.

"Come on in! We're about to open the presents!" Zero added, moving aside.

Nichi entered in and placed her gifts by the others. Madoka hid a smile when she caught sight of the fourteen year old girl.

"Alright, let's do this!" Gingka exclaimed before handing out each gift.

Nichi smiled faintly as Ren glomped Zero. The teen had given her a phoenix necklace with ruby gemstones.

About an hour passed and it was now down to the last gift.

"Nichi, this one is for you." Gingka said, handing her a box.

Nichi blinked in slight shock before taking it.

"Thanks." she whispered.

Opening the box, she tilted her head as she pulled an envelope from inside. Carefully, she opened the envelope and pulled out what was hidden.

Navy eyes grew as wide as saucers. She snapped her head up at Gingka and Madoka.

"A-A-Adoption P-Pap-pers?!" she exclaimed, breathless.

The couple nodded with wide smiles. Suddenly, Nichi launched herself from her spot, tackling the two in a fierce hug as she wailed. Everyone smiled at the scene, some allowing their eyes to grow misty. Paika smiled softly at the scene.

"Come on, let's eat.." Madoka said gently, stroking Nichi's hair.

Hearing the words, Zero, Gingka, and Benkei, disappeared.

"We better go before they leave us nothing.." Hikaru said, rolling her eyes as she walked hand-in-hand with Kyoya.

"Benkei! You can't have the _whole_ ham!" Kyoya growled.

The rest chuckled as they joined the others.

Once everyone finished, they gathered around the tree, enjoying everyone's company. Nichi leaned against her new father, Gingka stroking her hair. Nichi opened her mouth and began to sing softly,

"_Kiyoshi kono yoru_

_hoshi wa hikari_

_sukui no miko wa_

_mi haha no mune ni_

_nemurita mou_

_yume yasuku"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well.. That's it. I know the ending might seem a bit bleh. Anyway, R&amp;R.<strong>

**Oh, the last song is Silent Night in Japanese.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone.**


End file.
